1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an edge illuminated type photodiode, and a semiconductor wafer for obtaining the edge illuminated type photodiode.
2. Related Background Art
There are known edge illuminated type photodiodes in which a side face extending between a pair of principal faces opposed to each other serves as a light incident surface (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. H08-018151 and No. 2009-212109).